The invention relates generally to systems for suspending curtain tracks for suspending articles such as cubicle curtains or IV hangers from tile ceilings as are generally used in hospitals, clinics, and other locations where cubicle curtains are used, or for suspending other articles such as lighting fixtures, pictures, plants, kitchen utensils or tools.
In conventional cubicle curtain or IV track installation, extra ceiling wire is installed above the ceiling tiles and support brackets are suspended from this wire to engage over the tee-bars. The track must then be secured to the support brackets by screws. In other arrangements, a carrier channel is suspended in the space above the tile ceiling and the track is secured to the carrier channel by screw fasteners extending through the ceiling tiles. Both of these systems are difficult to install and do not allow for adjustment to match furniture location, for example.
Tracks have also been secured to ceiling tee-bars in the past using snap-on clips which are riveted to the top of the track and snap onto the ceiling tee-bars. Again, these cannot be adjusted later if furniture is relocated or the room is remodelled.